midnight_evilfandomcom-20200214-history
Unnamed Village
It was an unlucky tragedy for my people that decided to build our village here, right in the middle of the Urklings' territory. The Unnamed Village is a location in Midnight Evil. Description The Unnamed Village is not explored by the player during gameplay, nor is it described or drawn in the Urkling's Book, however it can be assumed that the village is situated in Scotland due to the prevalence of surnames beginning with the preface "Mc", and also due to Collin describing his use of a "torch" which is the British name for a "flashlight". The time period in which the village was inhabited is also unclear, however Collin describes using a torch during Chapter 3 so must have taken place after 1900 after the invention of both torches and of batteries. The village has ties to Druidic magic and legends, however such ties have been delegated to legends and those who practice such magic are labeled as witches and are excommunicated by the community. Story The residents of the Unnamed Village first come under attack by the Urklings after the village was unknowingly founded within the Urkling's territory. After children begin to go missing, only to be found partially devoured, the villagers initially suspect that wolves were the culprits. It is only revealed that the Urklings were to blame after The Author and a boy named Collin, whose sister was the first victim of the Green Urklings, managed to trap one in a jar. The village attempted to kill the captured Urkling to find that for all they could inflict damage on the creature they could not kill it. The village attempts to find a way to destroy the Urkling to no avail, learning that they cannot be killed and will even multiply if dismembered. This prompts the Author to reach out to his deceased grandmother for assistance as they share ancestry with ancient Druids. His grandmother visits in a dream and tells the Author that the only way to stop the killing spree of the Urklings is to trap them forever, as they cannot be killed. This requires a sacrifice which the Author begrudgingly agrees to. The ritual is a success and the Urklings are trapped within the Urkling's Book, only able to escape if the book is ever opened by a child. William Crinkle finds the book in his attic after he is awoken by a loud noise, the book appearing in a chest that he had never seen before. The only way to return the Urklings to the book is by reading the whole thing cover to cover, which William does while defending himself from the now released and very hungry Urklings. Upon trying to return the book to the chest he found it in, he discovers the attic to be empty, and instead buries the book in his backyard in the hopes that it would never be recovered. Trivia *The fate of the remaining residents of the village after the Urklings are sealed inside the book are unknown. *Chapter 3 is the first chapter to insinuate that Urklings could possibly be born from the remains of their victims. This is shown when Maggie O'Brian's grave is found to have been dug from inside despite the fact that she was not attacked by Red Urklings. Category:Locations